


Move Together

by imbluex3



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbluex3/pseuds/imbluex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Paul did force Will to sleep with him? Or did he? What if Sonny did find out when he walked into the room with Derrick? How would he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot that I thought of while watching the recent episodes and when Paul said that he sort of forced Will into sleeping with him. This also was a big story on Switched at Birth if anyone watches that show... Anyways I'm planning to do a double update for Life Support next weekend. Sorry for not updating. :(

Will woke up unfamiliar to his surroundings. Pain shot through his head and back. Something wasn't right and he knew. He looked to his left to find the clock that read 10 o'clock in the morning. Startled by the movement next to him in the bed, only then did he realize he was naked in bed with someone who was not his husband.

"What the hell happened to me?" He thought to himself. He quickly got up and got dressed as fast as he could with the pain that was constantly shooting across his spine and body. He was about to leave when the man in the bed spoke to him,

"You're leaving?" Will looked to find his subject for his latest piece staring right at him, Paul Narita.

"I-" His train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He jumped. "Why am I so nervous? What happened last night?" Thoughts raced through Will's mind and he wanted to confront the man about what happened between them last night, but he needed to get home, to his husband and his daughter. The knock came once again when no one answered. Paul got up from the bed and got the robe from the closet, when all of a sudden the door opens.

"What the hell is going on?" Paul exclaims. Both Sonny and Derrick walk into the room. Sonny's eyes widen when they land on his husbands who looks disheveled.

"Ah man I am so sorry-" Derrick begins but is soon cut off.

"Will?! What are you doing here?!" Sonny yells

"Wait you two know each other?" Paul asks.

"Yeah he's my husband. What is he doing here?"

"Sonny I-" The words get caught in Will's throat as he tries to think back to what happened the night before. The feeling of nausea hits Will and he soon begins to feel light headed. He leans on the drawer and takes deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Whoa man are you okay?" Derrick asks.

"I'm fine. Sonny please let me explain."

"No. You don't have to. I know exactly what went on here." Sonny says. "Here's your ball. Have a nice life." He slams the ball on the table and walks out of the room leaving the three men behind.

"Sonny wait!" Will calls out. He runs after him ignoring Paul's questions on his connection to Sonny.

* * *

 

Sonny quickly walks by the bench in the park trying to get away from Will, who isn't far behind. Tears are now streaming down his face. "Sonny please let me explain."

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN WILL?!" He snapped when he turned to face his husband. "You want to explain how you cheated on me with him?! How you broke our vows and you threw me away?!"

"No please, Sonny. I don't know what happened."

"You do you know exactly what you did." Sonny yelled. "I can't even look at you right now."

"Sonny please wait!" Will called after him. But Sonny continued to walk away.

"Will?" A voice came from behind the gate.

"Grandma." Tears were falling from his eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I messed up. Big time and I might lose Sonny."

"You want to talk about it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandma, I woke up this morning in Paul's bed with no recollection of the night. But something was wrong and I can feel it. I tried to tell Sonny, but he wouldn't listen to me. All he thinks is that I cheated on him. Maybe I did but how do I know what happened when I can't remember anything from last night?" The news of her grandson's blackout stunned her. She needed to find Sonny to help her grandson's marriage.

"Will, why don't we go home and see Ari?"

"Okay." He said while sniffling. They walked to her car and drove to the apartment. The whole way there Will silently looked out the window.

"Everything will be alright dear." Will just simply nodded. Marlena sighed.

* * *

 

When she left will after dropping him off at the apartment she went out to search for Sonny. She found him cooped up in his office at TBD. She quietly knocked and waited.

"It's open." Sonny calls out. She opens the door and walks in quietly shutting the door behind her. "Marlena, what can I do for you?" He says.

"You know why I'm here. I just spoke to Will."

"Then I have nothing to say."

"Sonny, please listen to me."

"No I don't want to hear your excuses or his."

"Sonny, Will told me that he doesn't even remember what happened last night."

"I-" He stops when he hears what Marlena tells him. His voice gets caught. He quickly gets up and grabs his keys and jacket along with his wallet and rushes out of the office.

"Sonny? Where are you going?!" He ignores Marlena's calls and runs out of the club in search for a certain someone.

* * *

 

He arrives at his destination and bangs on the door. When it opens Paul's face is in shock. "You bastard!" He grabs Paul by the shirt and slams him against the wall.

"Sonny?! What the hell?! What's wrong?" Paul exclaims while pressed against the wall.

"You slept with my husband that's what's wrong! How could you do this to me?! Just because I said no doesn't mean you can go out and sleep with my husband. He's not just some one night stand kind of guy!"

"You should tell that to your husband, he was practically begging for it last night." Paul smirked. Sonny slammed Paul against the wall again. "Okay okay. Look I didn't know Will was your husband. For god's sake he wasn't wearing his wedding ring." Sonny's face paled at that news. He let go of Paul. He ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down.

"Stay away from me and from Will. Don't ever touch him again." Sonny snapped. He slammed the door leaving Paul leaning against the wall of his hotel room.

* * *

 

When he arrived home, he found Will and Ari curled up on the couch together sleeping. Sonny walked over and slowly picked Ari up and placed her in her room. When he walked up he found Will wide awake yelling for Ari. "Shhh shhh I just put her in her room."

"When did you get home?"

"Just now. Will, we need to talk." Will swallowed nervously.

"Okay." He said with a shaky voice.

"Marlena told me what happened to you last night. Look I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain about what happened."

"It's okay." Will whispered.

"No it's not. I jumped to conclusion and I should've let you explain. I'm sorry."

"Sonny, I probably would've done the same thing if I saw what you saw."

"I'm so sorry." Silence fell upon the room. Until Sonny spoke again, "Will, you can't remember anything?" Will shook his head.

"I remember a little from the night before. But when I woke up.." His voice breaks a little. "I was so confused and knew something wasn't right."

"Tell me what happened." Sonny said while taking Will's hands in his.

"I remember going to Paul's room after we just fought. He offered me champagne to ring in the New Year and I took not wanting to be rude to refuse. I remember drinking so much for some reason, I don't know why but I think I was so upset that I fought with you on New Year's. After that first sip of alcohol I don't really remember much. Sonny, I didn't mean to." Will began to get nervous. Sonny let go of Will's hand and hugged his husband. He tried to comfort him as much as possible.

"We need to take this to the court, Will."

"No! Please, I can't."

"Will, he touched you and you were intoxicated, you weren't in your right mind to give consent. He should have known that when he slept with you."

"Sonny, please don't. Wait for a little bit, maybe I can remember something from that night but right now don't I just want to be with you and Ari. I don't want to have to worry about a court appearances or legal issues right now and I need to send in the article to help us pay with the rent.

Sonny sighed, as much as he wanted Paul to get arrested for maybe raping his husband, he knew that he needed to let Will decide on what action he wanted to take with his case. "Okay." He whispered. Sonny got up from the couch and got lunch ready for him, Will and Ari and carefully watched Will as he worked on the article at the desk. He couldn't help but worry even more for his husband and the thoughts that ran through his head.

* * *

 

"Will?" Sonny asked 2 hours later when they were sitting down eating their lunch at the table. Ari had woken up and Sonny was feeding her eager little mouth.

"Hmm?" Will said while he was watching his husband feed their daughter. He smiled at how responsive Ariana was today. She would constantly make a noise to get Sonny's attention for more food.

"I think we should go to counseling." Silence once again filled the room.

"I think so too." Will said surprising Sonny. "We need to work together to get back to where we were before I left for LA." He whispered.

"Will, it's not just your fault."

"Isn't it though? I mean I treated you horribly and I still haven't apologized for it." Will says. Silence again. "I'm sorry Sonny."

"I accept your apology." They stare at each other for a little bit until Ariana complains again.

"Sorry sweet pea for taking Daddy Sonny's attention away again." Will says.

* * *

When they put Ariana down to sleep after dinner and playtime, Sonny pulls Will to him as they lie in bed together.

"Will there's something else I need to tell you." He whispers. He feels Will tense a little in his arms.

"Go on." Will whispers back.

"Paul?"

"What about him?"

"He's my ex." Will pulls himself up to look into Sonny's eyes.

"You. You're the one he's been telling me about?"

"What?" Tears form in Will's blue eyes and a wave of guilt forms in Sonny.

"You're the one that got away? You're the one that asked him to get married to?" Will was now crying.

"Will, listen to me please. Yes, I did ask Paul to marry me but I love you. Only you."

"I'm so stupid. He probably knew who I was and wanted to do anything he could to make me look like a horrible husband." Will began to get nervous and started to ramble on. "How could I be so stupid?!"

"Will! Please stop. You're not." Sonny grabbed Will's face in his hands and had Will look at him. When he finally calmed down he spoke again, "I talked to him, I told him to stay away from you and me."

"And you think he'll listen?" Will scoffed.

"If he doesn't we'll get my dad or Uncle Vic to get a restraining order on him. I don't want him anywhere near us."

"When did you talk to him?"

"Right after Marlena came to talk to me, before I came home. I sort of got violent."

"Sonny wh-"

"No I didn't kill him, but I did slam him against the wall."

"Sonny!" Will scolded.

"He touched you Will. No one's allowed to touch you but me." Will blushed under Sonny's stare. Sonny then pulled Will into a passionate kiss and pushed Will back into the bed. They kissed frantically and heatedly, until air was needed for the both of them. They leaned their foreheads against each other with their eyes still closed breathing heavily. After a little bit Sonny kissed Will again with less lust and more love. He gently began to unbutton his husband's shirt who soon followed Sonny's movements. When they were both shirtless Sonny pulled back to look at his husband. Will stared at his husband with dark hazy aroused eyes. Sonny placed one hand on Will's cheek which was still red from his blush and from the heated kiss. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to him before he continued to undress Will.

After 2 hours, they both were lying beside each other panting and smiling at one another. "That was much needed." Sonny said in between pants. Will giggled and pushed Sonny back into the mattress and lied his head on his husband's chest. They lied in what was now comfortable silence between them.  
"I love you Sonny. So much." Will whispered to him.

"I love you too." Sonny said as he kissed the top of Will's head.


End file.
